


【SK】玫瑰色的哀歌 R18*

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 10





	【SK】玫瑰色的哀歌 R18*

*Seven Deadly Sins—Lust  
*阴暗致郁  
*坠入地狱//寻欢作乐  
*陪我永坠//带我走

++++++

他们说虚妄矜夸的大话

用肉身的情欲

和邪淫的事

引诱那些刚才脱离妄行的人

++++++

火舌从裂缝里探出碰撞彼此，喷燿出飘散的不知是血还是灼热的火星，咕嘟咕嘟的血海里血液的腥臭也被炼狱之火烘烤的燥热粘稠。火浪中，被罚入地狱而痛苦之灵和为灵魂坠入地狱而欢呼的魔鬼共同从喉咙里发出的声音，是狂笑、是悲鸣、蔓延着恐怖、嘶吼出得意，一丝一毫都被呼啸的风裹挟成阴郁且动听的旋律。

Krist慵懒的斜躺在焦黑色王座上，脚搭在白骨堆砌铸成的长桌随着节奏轻轻摇晃着。挺翘的鼻尖下哼出些断断续续、不成曲调的音律。打着哈欠，轻巧的扶着一处被打磨平整的骨刺慢腾腾翻了个身，Krist努着嘴巴伸长了手从残骸堆里挑出合心意的头颅把玩。

甩掉上头残留的脑浆，如同小球一样被手指拨弄的四处翻转。虽说从颅骨这精巧的尺寸便可猜测出它原主人低下的智商。不过这样的小东西，倒是很适合做花盆。

Krist将其捧在手上花点时间将之精心打磨后，用石膏稍微固定再塞入些花土，不久就可以开出一朵美丽玫瑰。

至于剩下实在没用的部分打碎了便是极佳的花肥，鲜血培育的花自是娇艳欲滴惹人欣赏。

又或是把那顺滑的肋骨摘下来。

仔细打磨，刷上釉或者镀上漆，便是精美的编钟或者悬挂于窗前被深渊悲鸣激荡出声响的风铃。再得了兴致便把脱去脂肪洗净骨髓的股骨钻上7孔，用骨笛配合着奏响地狱狂欢的前奏。

死亡从来不是结束，这虚妄的肉身能被他挑中制成各种新奇玩意亦是卑微人类最后的幸运。

被虔诚的基督徒们视为九层地狱之王的Asmodeus。

作为七宗罪中代表色欲的恶魔，被其诱惑而犯下罪行的人们将会被永远关在第二层地狱。在墨黑幽暗至昼夜难辨的绝望之地沉沦，在永火炙热燃烧的苦痛中无休无止的接受审判。

冥界烈火中，他是至高无上的绝对统领。地狱装满了他的崇拜者，他的脚下踩着无数爱意。

但....本尊似乎丝毫不介意名讳这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

Asmodeus这名字怎么念都委实长了些，百年前敛去了骇人又碍事的三头形象幻化成一个白净的男孩模样。撇下了坐骑独自去了趟人界瞧了瞧，便自称Krist并一直以如此形象示人了。

活在无望的地狱，双手沾满了鲜红的血液乃至喉咙深处都是腥甜的味道，却从未渴望救赎。Krist一直都认为死亡也应该是一件美丽的事情，如同绝望之境用血浇灌的鲜红花瓣一般，人世是短暂活跃的爆发，而后便是恒久安静至动人的美。

地狱的呼啸依旧，但暗夜即将降临。

凝着呼吸侧耳细听这属于亡灵的乐声已然响起。Krist需要为这美妙的夜，寻找新的“舞伴”了。

++++++

黑沉沉的雨伞遮挡住阴沉沉的天空

吊钟在悲鸣

垂枝在呜咽

大教堂穹顶永远的闭上透露天堂光辉的眼

狡猾的乌鸦没有放过尘土里腐败无助的气息

++++++

拉开卧室的窗帘也没能额外获取多少光线。

厚重的玻璃窗被推开些微缝隙，冷冷的风就会混杂着柏油路刺鼻的味道和草坪湿润的清冷，迫不及待的挤进来吹得人一脸冰凉。云层堆积成厚重的乌青色，被风搅动拨乱的愈发浑浊。即便是从不缺少热量的城市，熬到了十一月再偶尔得到些雨季的垂青，肃杀的萧瑟让整座城市都沉浸在了一片纷乱的云雾中。

漏进屋内的些许阳光晕染成了灰色的光晕。

一些些淡色，一些些明亮。

又无尽的匿声。

雨快要来了。

将破旧沙发上被遗忘了好些日子的黑色卫衣囫囵的套进身上穿好，随手拍净上面附着的白色粉尘。没什么分量的钱包被拿在手里掂量了几下再揣进牛仔裤的口袋中，Singto看了眼窗外比几分钟前变得更加阴沉的天，轻叹了口气便把卫衣帽子拽起来遮挡出一片阴影。

雨随时都会来，不曾拥有雨伞也总得做点什么来试图避免变成落汤鸡的下场。虽然这对买不起雨伞的人们来说，怎么做都不过是无谓的挣扎罢了。

向上深入低压云层的建筑物屋顶偶尔传来些令人不适的鸟叫声。

穿越两条街道，一路上的行人不多，贫穷的人们似乎都在用这种方式躲避和雨袭产生正面冲突的可能。

名贵的轿车下被擦拭的一尘不染的轮胎在离Singto身侧不远的路上飞速疾驰，行驶的横冲直撞，似乎多待一秒都会被沾染上来自社会底层的贫穷味道。即便撵过一团黑色使之发出骨骼碎裂的声响，但是没有人会在意。

生活不也是这样毫不留情的在人们身上重重撵过，只不过这些被选中的人儿总都带着贫穷的标签而已。

被汽车挡风玻璃撞死的乌鸦展开着翅膀僵硬的躺在路边。它的羽翼已经被压烂了，羽毛脱落露出了破败的血肉，那血流进泊油路面的纹理中，凝成了一片深色。

Singto经过它身旁时默默放缓了脚步。

他看到成群的蚂蚁在曾经完整的翅膀上跳舞，看到绿蝇在也曾明亮的眼睛上雀跃盘旋。这淡红的血色和微漠的悲哀中，又给人暂得偷生维持着这似人非人的世界。

他合上了双眼在心里为它祷告着，但Singto也不知道这样的世界何时是一个尽头。

街角的咖啡店里飘出说不上高级的咖啡香，不过作为附近街区的居民们少数消费的起的地方，来往光顾的客人也不至于稀少。

Singto走到门口就停下了进店的脚步。倒不是他有什么闲情逸致，想多享受会路面上刺鼻的沥青味，更不是想增加被雨水浇灌体验清凉的风险，只是单纯的被一个男孩挡住了去路。

柔软的发梢被杂乱的风吹拂的颤抖摇摆，与阴冷温度不相符的短袖里延伸出白皙细腻的手臂，细细嫩嫩的还有同样裸露在裤管外的一节小腿。毫无血色的白皙看上去实在使人无法联想到肉体该有的温润，仅是一个背影就萦绕着如此浓郁的死亡气息。

Singto没由来的多看了他几眼。

男孩就一声不吭的站在咖啡店的门口静静的看向里面。

Singto轻轻的咳嗽了两声，听到背后的响动男孩便转过头来瞧他。有些可怜的样子大概是因为冻红的鼻头，又或是浓密睫毛下扑闪着光的大眼睛。嘴唇嘟嘟的泛着润泽水光，大概是调皮的舌头留下的湿润，奇异的在这浓重死气中散发着生生活力。

男孩有些木讷的呆愣了一会便退后几步错开了身子，Singto从他身边经过时闻到了从那男孩身上散发出的，血液和玫瑰混合的腥甜香气。随着劣质门铃粗糙的声响Singto走进了店里，身后的玻璃门缓缓闭合，冷冽的风和那异样的气息被厚重的透明隔绝在外面。

没有等待太久，Singto在队伍中走向陈旧的木质柜台，黏熟的向站在柜台后的店员下单了唯一自己负担的起的饮品。正准备结账的Singto在掏出钱包后不自觉的看了眼门外。

而隔着不太干净的玻璃门，那个男孩也在看着他。

视线交汇的时刻，Singto只觉得自己的视线被什么生生捕获。他没办法把眼神从那男孩的脸上移开，正如对方也同样目不转睛的凝视着自己。

收回视线低垂着眼眸思索了一会，像是做了什么决定似的，Singto短暂的离开了收银的柜台。他快步走向门口，在他用力的推开门后男孩的视线依旧紧紧的跟随在Singto身上。但他如同刚刚那样用清澈的眼睛打量了一会，退后了几步默不作声。

「进来」

男孩眨巴着眼睛歪了歪头，似乎在思考Singto这话的意义。Singto伸手在他被风吹得有些凌乱的柔软头发上揉了揉，一边重复着那两个字一边抵着试图合拢的门。

把人领到柜台前，那男孩一步步安静的跟在Singto的身后看着他的背影。

「喝什么？」Singto侧过头来问。

「...」

问出口的话没有换来答案，再费些时间等待但对方也没打算开口说些什么。捉摸不透男孩的表情，他只是微微的仰起头忽闪的眼睛看他。

似乎放弃了继续对话，Singto转向柜台对着店员继续下单。

「再来一杯热美式」

Singto用余光偷偷看了男孩一眼「那麻烦这杯多加点糖...」

钱包里本所剩无多的纸币用于支付此时看起来价值高昂的咖啡费用后，最后仅剩的那些孤零零的躺在里面看起来有些穷酸又可怜。似乎不该突发善心插手些无关紧要的事，但心里就是有种说不出的感觉让Singto没办法坐视不理。

Singto小心翼翼的端着咖啡把人带到落地窗旁的座位上，然后看着他坐在自己面前双手捧着杯子轻轻的抿上一小口。

白雾氤氲，长长的睫毛阻隔出阴影，黑色的瞳仁显得清澈又明亮。

「我叫Singto..你呢？」

「...」

又是预料之中短暂的沉默。

Singto暗暗的想着是否不该再继续追问下去，还是对方本来就是无法言语的孩子。

「.......Krist」

声音软嫩的像温润丝滑的热牛奶，Singto忽而觉得有些心颤。

看了眼对方冻的红彤彤的膝盖，然后又再放纵着视线在他裸露的纤细小腿上多流连了一会。

「不冷？」

远处似乎从天空劈下了一道闪电，天空骤然明亮后又再度阴沉了下去。即便店里虚虚的开着暖气，但也耐不住十一月的雨季那湿润且无孔不入的凉意。雨细密的开始下着，雨点越来越大，飞溅砸碎在玻璃上留下一道道滑行坠落的痕迹。

Singto不禁打了个冷战。

「......还好」他说。

Krist的眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着坐在他对面的人，但Singto始终无法在里面察觉到任何情绪。

「..........为什么....」

「你想问为什么请你？」

「啊……大概…是的…」

好像是要认真思考一番，Singto歪了歪头后便露出有些自嘲的笑。

似乎在嘲笑自己也想认真给这个问题寻个答案。

「人做什么事都非要个理由吗？」

坐在对面的男孩没用什么表情来回应Singto的微笑，即便这样Singto也丝毫不觉得恼。他拿起杯子慢慢的小口喝着，转头看着窗外独自淋雨的路灯所撒下的那片微弱的光。

余光中一直感受到男孩毫不遮掩的视线，恍惚间似乎瞥见了Krist眼里有一闪而过的金黄。没来得及深究，躲藏在衣服下的银白项链突然灼烧让胸口微微发烫，Singto有些惊慌的放下杯子，拨弄了会领口，胸前坠在细幼项链下的银白色十字架就从衣服里滑了出来。

在此之前都感受不到什么情绪波动的视线突然变了味道，强烈而执着的从面前直直投射过来。

「你...相信有神？」Singto听见Krist轻声的问。

「相信...」

回答确实没有经历过丝毫思考的过程，也不需要一点犹豫。Singto相信这偌大的世界任何奇妙都会存在，即便只存在于人们的臆想中，那也是存在的不是吗？

但对这个问题狭义的理解，神是否存在？

Singto是不知道该如何回答的。

如果认定了神的存在，那看来自己就是那个得不到神明垂青的可怜虫罢了。蜗居在狭小的公寓，靠着给小杂志社不定期的供稿来换取生活费以及摄影设备的额外开支。窘迫的一度连吃饭都成了问题，还一直奢望自己的作品能被刊登到更大的平台上去。

是神没有怜悯还是自己不懂清醒？

多少次了？

请求神又或是上帝的话语似乎没能传到他们耳朵里呢。

眼帘外世界早已失控，食物从不曾充足。

希望这词泛滥却又稀缺的像没有光的深海。每个人都在下潜，火焰上的倒刺向内剥夺，直到触及那无以承受的不存在。

Singto捧着杯子出神，虚晃的视线没能捕捉到眼前的男孩露出了不易察觉笑意。

++++++

我活在无望的地狱

双手沾满了鲜红的血液

乃至喉咙深处都是腥甜的味道

我从未渴望救赎

却不料

有一个人沐光而来

++++++

人生每一个转角都有几率获得些意外的插曲。

咖啡店那短暂的相遇能不能算的上是其中的一次，Singto并不清楚。

准备向前走过最后一个拐角，阴雨朦胧的地平线似乎要将一切吞没。Singto回头时只看见Krist站在雨雾笼罩的红绿灯旁默默的看着他走远。红色的破碎的光从他的侧面映照过来，如同鬼魅的光扭曲了时空，Singto竟一时间似乎无法辨别他的面容。

而后，似乎是生活有意让Singto为多出来的一杯咖啡叫他付出代价一般。

长期合作的杂志社撑不过经济的寒冬，缩减裁员降低各项费用支出，他便成了第一个需要离开的人。房租支付无望，粗暴的房东这回是第几次上来敲门，门被砸的瑟瑟发抖都无法隔绝他充满恶意的怒骂。

Singto蹲在沙发上小心翼翼的把面包上的霉点一点点扣掉。这是他拥有的最后一块面包，他需要省着点吃了。

夜晚降临，为了装作无人在家的模样连灯都没有勇气打开。Singto跪在床前，靠着窗外不太明晰的月光，虔诚的捧着胸前雕刻有细密纹饰的银白色十字架在心里祷告。

「神啊，祈求您的庇佑，宽恕我的罪孽...」

「请求您救救我吧...」

窗外风的呼啸声响起，把绝望前的最后一丝细微的烟火熄灭，无情又决绝。

在心里无声的呐喊终究没能被任何察觉。

饥饿的作用下，难以获得基本摄入的身体总是轻易的尝到疲劳滋味，Singto开始放任自己沉溺在无边的睡梦中。

在浮沉的黑暗中被环绕着，偶尔跌落，偶尔飘荡。梦里总会出现那个名叫Krist的男孩，裸露的皮肤在暗夜的衬托下显得愈发雪白，从毛孔中似乎散发出什么晕染成暧昧的光线。白皙浅薄的皮肤里透出淡淡的血管纹路，嗜血的脉络像是幽暗美丽却噬魂的花朵一般是自来就长在他的皮肤里。

Krist微启的唇瓣凑在自己的耳边似乎在呢喃着什么勾人的话语，细细碎碎的声音像蚂蚁一样从耳朵钻进大脑，让迷蒙中本就混乱的大脑不堪重负。酥麻的快乐缠绕着人想要贴近获得 喘 // 息，被Krist吮吻住耳垂吸出糜 // 烂的水声，舌头钻进耳朵彻底瓦解了意志。

每个梦境里他们像两条贪婪的毒蛇一般彼此纠缠，汲取温度交换湿度。喘 // 息和嘤咛，抚摸和冲撞，让Singto逐渐分辨不出现实与梦境的界限。

即便短暂抽离绮梦投身于现实，也总觉得被什么紧紧注视。睡意临近昏昏欲睡时也似乎总能感觉到有人靠近，能听到他在耳边喃喃细语着不同于这个世界的死灵之曲，而自己却被欲念裹挟甘愿被此囚禁。

欲望本来就是爱的一个部分，爱你是想牵手也想亲吻更想要占有。

既屈服于你的圣洁，成为忠实的信徒，顶礼膜拜，也会为你堕落地狱成为欲念的走狗，为所欲为。想到你会不自觉嘴角上扬，仿佛阳光都只集中在你身上，也会呼吸急促、心动的声音震耳欲聋。

短暂的熬过阴雨连绵的天气，终是得到了几天不算太明媚的阳光。幸而奔走了些时日也得到了粉临时的工作，Singto算是终于缓了口气，不需要在面对粗暴的砸门声和发霉变质的仅存食物。

虽然生活依旧和幸福二字扯不上边，但也算是在坠落的边缘得到了短暂的支撑。

提前几日定好的拍摄计划因为资金有限只能窝在家里完成。一早从鸡飞狗跳的忙碌中开始，直到结束拍摄下楼招呼着送走模特才恍惚间发现时间已然不早。前几日偷得见到的太阳也因为阴雨天气的再度临幸提早降落。

夜幕似乎比平日里来的还更早一些。

目送人远去，Singto站在楼下盯着地上水洼被雨丝激荡起来的波纹发呆。风裹挟起潮湿，呼吸几次似乎就能把身体里浑浊的气息排出融进看不见的空气里。

楼上凝结滴落的雨滴砸在Singto头上一小块屋檐上敲打出滴滴答答的节奏，纷乱细密的雨雾模糊了视线。但Singto依稀可以看见一条马路相隔的对面，被不大明亮的路灯照亮的地方，有个男孩站在那里。

还是熟悉的那套衣服，柔黄的灯光附着在他身上露出的白皙皮肤上。难得的显出一丝类似于人类形容的温暖的感觉。

只不过这团细微的烟火似乎快要熄灭。

Krist站在那里一动不动的看着Singto。其实该不该再次露面呢？Krist也实在没有想好。大脑混沌没有答案，身体就跟随着意志先站在了这里。

望着熟悉的窗户开着灯，Krist并不是第一次到这里来。

自那次分离后，Krist时常躲在Singto入睡的时间从紧闭的窗外钻进屋子。

他会蹲在他的床前，嗅着他的味道、拨弄他揉乱的发丝、抚摸他熟睡的脸，在他耳边颂念吟唱着爱欲的誓词，而后又会在Singto忽而转醒前悄然消失。

他跟随在他的身后去过了好些地方，听过他说许多话。流连于他磁性的嗓音，贪恋于他闪着光的眼神。

诱人坠落暂未得逞，自己却好似自导自演过分入戏了？

...

视线对上了。

Krist知道Singto也看见了他。

湿润的水汽侵袭着身体也不觉得寒冷，但飘进眼睛里却平白红了眼眶。

他看见Singto向他走来了。

「为什么一个人在这里？！！」

那人的脸挡住了路灯撒下来的光，逆着光拢进一片暗色里也依旧能看清他焦急的神情。

这人真是人类么？

为什么只与他对视就觉得早已不复雀跃的心脏被骤然抓紧了。

「来看你....」

没有躲避视线，Krist直直望进Singto的眼里。而后Krist看见了Singto眼中的情绪越发难易被辨别。手指之间的间隙被扣进了与之相似却足够温暖的存在中，在Krist低头看着他们十指相扣的手时，Singto毫不犹豫的收紧他们双手之间的所有空隙，带着他向前走。

冲进了灰暗的楼道，脚步声唤醒了不太灵敏的灯为他们撒下昏黄。

鼻腔里拥挤着冲进些腐朽的气息，推开陈旧的发出吱呀声响的铁门。背景布还在被摄影灯柔和的光笼罩，那些混乱着尚未收拾妥当的装饰也透露着这个狭小空间刚刚度过如何忙碌的时间。

Singto用毛巾把Krist湿漉漉的发梢擦干便任由他在屋内闲晃。Krist新奇的坐在屋子中央被光笼罩的凳子上。

「你坐那..我想给你拍一张」

看到Singto从浴室里出来刚想起身的Krist还没来得及动作就被他叫住了。Singto拿起放在一旁柜子上的相机对着可爱的人儿按下了快门。

但似乎对Krist的动作稍有遗憾，便走到Krist的身边柔声的指导起动作来。

「手放在这~」

Singto温暖的掌心附在Krist冰凉的手背上，温柔的握住Krist这白白软软的小手将之轻轻的放在椅背上。可是令人眷恋的温度刚从手背上撤离，Krist的手也跟随着离开了它刚刚降落的地方。

手指像迈着欢快步伐的小人，从Singto结实的小臂欢脱的向上爬。指腹揉搓着肩膀上淡淡的皮肤纹理。绕过敏感的颈侧环绕在他另一边的脖子上，超出指尖的指甲像小猫一样在那轻轻的挠着。

「我的手说....」

「它想放在这~」

近到收敛的呼吸都依旧可以相互交融的距离，Singto看清了Krist浓密睫毛下清澈瞳仁里的自己。耳边震耳欲聋的心跳声聒噪到大脑停摆，不受控制的视线落在他娇嫩的唇上。即使盲目的吞咽些什么试图按捺对亲吻的渴望，还是在Krist猩红的舌尖探出微启唇缝时陡然放弃了挣扎。

然后在唇齿触碰的时刻，余光里是一晃而过的金黄色瞳仁。

Singto在Krist微凉湿润中尝到了甜。

++++++

我是风

与你火焰相混，我把你搅动

让你火光熊熊，然后将你缓缓熄灭

++++++

厚重的窗帘盲目的遮蔽了所有光线，狭小的房间里迎来了短暂的彻底的黑暗。随着开关被开启的滴答声清朗的被耳蜗所捕捉，满目昏暗被暗室红灯所洒下的暧昧光线打破，给四周蒙上了一层捉摸不透的鲜红。

Singto轻轻的将胶卷从暗袋里拿出来缠绕在装有显影液的冲洗罐中，熟练的把控水温和时间后将之彻底浸润于定影液中。如同爱抚一般在搪瓷质的长方形盘子中仔细冲洗赶紧，再用夹子固定晾干。

刚接触摄影的时候还无法适应暗室里被红色光线充斥的昏暗，但是现在却愈发痴迷这样的过程，Singto一直视暗房是赋予照片生命的地方。

当瞬间捕捉的动人瞬间在显影液的浸润下一点点的清晰起来，心底总是忽然觉出了一种柔软的疼痛和温暖。 

为Krist拍摄的几张底片正静静的躺在那搪瓷盘中，在显影液的帮助下一丝一毫都逐渐清晰明朗。被小心翼翼的夹起晾干后，透过鲜艳的光线Singto端详着底片中一切。

透过深色透明的底片，是Singto逐渐慌张而震动的视线。他反反复复的在几张被悬挂起来的底片上来回扫动，但无论如何仔细寻找都无法否认上面确实丢失了些什么重要的东西。

底片被晃动出哗啦哗啦的声响，Singto拿起它细致的查看着。那一片空无一物的位置上原本应该有一个清纯又魅惑的存在，应该记录着他看向自己时深邃的眸子和妖冶的眼角。

手克制不住的颤抖，Singto似乎意识到了什么。

每次相遇便是阴冷绝望的雨天。

与外表所示的年龄所不符合萦绕浑身的死亡气息。

第一次看见就为之惊叹那白皙细腻到不似正常人类该有的肌肤。

亲吻前缠绕在脖子上的冰凉。

还有那晃眼间一闪而过的刺目金色。

几张黑白的底片似乎重的再也拿不起来，被颤抖的双手解放摔落在猩红灯光没能触及的混黑地面上。连呼吸也连带着急促起来，大脑完全无法处理过载的信息而变得空白又迟钝。

Singto只能靠在桌沿上支撑自己有些发软的身体。

「呵~你知道了？」

寻着声音惊慌的抬头，Singto的视线隐约能在朦胧角落勾勒出一个身影。

Krist双腿交叠的坐在房间角落的高台上，手撑在身后半仰着身体，圆溜溜的眼睛俏皮的向上看着被自己揪起来的一缕刘海。

这话说出口虽是向着Singto，但Krist始终满不在乎的拨弄着无辜的刘海丝毫没打算看他一眼。

恐慌的沉默让本就封闭的房间显得更加窒息，映在男孩脸上的红光衬的他诡异的像黑夜中摄魂的鬼魅，绮丽的像贪婪嗜血的玫瑰。

「怕了？」

Krist的轻笑声稀释进空气中...

「人类都是这样~」

「经受不住诱惑，承受不了毁灭」

「懦弱的生物...」

是的。

恐惧是所有人类的本能，一如他们追逐欲望的不停脚步。

但原以为Singto能有所不同。

明明是黑夜吞噬了我，还吝啬不肯留下一点儿光。

天逆转着把深渊推来，我便就如此顺其自然坠入地狱，通往魔鬼的道路以贪婪的鲜血铺垫，欲望肆意生长为禁锢人性的玫瑰，潜伏的野兽露出嗜血獠牙，暗潮涌动。

在我身体里涌动撕扯，啃噬我血肉的，是妄图占有你一人的欲念。

跃下高台，Krist靠近Singto的脚步轻巧不发出一丝声响。冰凉的指尖合着屋内骤然下降的温度，在Singto的脖颈上顺着其皮肤下脉络细细描画着。似乎稍微将收敛的指甲刺出，就能扎进颤抖的动脉中感受鲜血的滚烫。

Singto觉得自己肯定是疯了。

即便对方是强大到冲破人类狭隘想象的非人存在，但是看见Krist翻涌着苦痛的视线似乎随着对方的心逐渐暗淡到再无法挽留，像被尖刺骤然贯穿了上一秒还在跳动的心脏。它努力膨胀起再竭力收缩，一下下撕裂开更骇人的伤口。

当人世颓然悲伤与地狱界限难辨，只要有你汹涌爱意，与你一起坠入地狱是惩罚但更似救赎。

所以别走，别丢下我在晦暗的人世间虚妄前行。

「怕...」

是预想中的答案为什么仍旧觉得心痛，Krist紧咬着下唇，自嘲的笑从鼻尖溜出了无力的气音。Krist颓然的想要低下头来，可Singto的双手却温柔托在自己有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊上，大拇指晦涩的在丰满的唇肉上细细摩挲。

「怕你走...」

Singto凑过去先是轻轻的吻住了Krist的唇珠，分开的时候好像被吸住一样粘腻的有些难以分开。而后Singto又伸出舌头舔了舔Krist紧闭的唇缝。

「等……」惊愕的人反倒成了自己，Krist抓着Singto的手腕小幅度地挣扎着「等唔……」

因为Krist的嘟囔，Singto更好的把自己的湿软送进了他的口中。

即便这双唇不是第一次与之亲吻，但Singto还是能感受到近乎癫狂的战栗。微凉湿润的内部被Singto探入搜刮着水分，舔舐着Krist的柔软腥甜的舌头让它们如毒蛇一般彼此缠绕。

吻的如同不需要氧气一般，他捧住Krist的后脑勺使他再也没有退路可以逃脱。Krist被他贴着额头吻的连连后退直到再也无路可退撞在放满瓶瓶罐罐的桌台上，半仰着身子承受这个过分激烈的吻。

用银丝相连的柔软伸出唇外，猩红的光破碎凝固在上面像玫瑰花瓣的碎片一般诱人。

你愿意以玫瑰為這夜晚的輔料，一同沉沦吗？

Krist被吻得头昏脑胀无力的用手环住Singto的腰，稍微花上点力气就能彻底杀死他们躯体间的空隙。向来冰凉的身体似乎都在这缠绵的碰撞中被晕染上热气，灼烧的大脑空白。

Krist只想随着本能拼死引诱。

已经起了变化的下体相互碰撞和摩擦，粗暴的发泄来源于无处安放的害怕和焦虑，只能通过快感缓解情绪的失控。

引诱上帝的信徒堕落地狱是好奇更是无聊的趣味。

但那人似风卷席着浪潮将之拍打成了爱。

想凝聚成他眼里永远不灭的星，想柔化在他口中永远依旧的温柔。

像是一个濒死的人终于在最后时刻得到了爱。它们寂静无声，但这深邃的引力已包含了一切。

在一个绝望的年代，我所遇见的也正在遇见我。它们将两只鲜红的喙向我伸来，如同试探着一道深渊，那曾经拥有的光荣和明亮现在都在我面前重现，我的所有失败与疲惫，此刻都如同水中的暗影一般支撑着我。而它们那优美的身姿，将成为新的梦境。

在那里，无数个我将身披漆黑的光束，在长满彼岸玫瑰与荆棘的河流边缘，渴望复生。

狂躁的渴望让Krist激烈的回应着这个吻，Singto最终松开了他。目光划过他颤动的睫毛和饱满肿胀的嘴唇，心下微动又不受控制般咬了口Krist的嘴角。失去缠绵的温度让Krist看起来可怜兮兮的，他大口大口地喘着气，眼睛里带着些红色的氤氲。

Krist纤细的手指探进了Singto裤子的边缘，灵巧的勾开了衣服的桎梏把鼓胀到疼痛的欲望解放出来。

用指心的纹路按在小孔上细细的撵磨，按压旋转后沾着吐出的透明，这样的动作就更加湿润丝滑。手指环住火热的柱壁，从仍旧难分难舍的唇舌上方就会溢出Singto酥爽的闷哼。

再向下探，圆润的指尖没入一片深色缠绕住杂乱的耻毛，用有些粗粝的指甲在囊袋上轻挠。

如此动作着，Singto吮吻的动作就更加忘情疯狂。

蛮横的把Krist抱上桌子用裸露的小腿勾住自己面对面的坐着。Krist一只脚踩在桌面上，一只脚环在Singto的腰上并随着Singto身体的挤入，两只腿被大力推挤开便于深入的钝角。刺目的红色在Krist的脸上勾勒出唇瓣微启的线条，从里面溜出的呢喃带着一丝令人不解的欢愉色彩，暧昧不清。

他沉浸在Singto那双温柔又厚实的手掌飘荡在身体每一处的爱抚中，被接触到的皮肤都似乎燃烧起烈火般炙热起来，如同地狱永火的审判，酥痒又敏感。被撩拨起来的快感如同狂潮一般席卷了他，发出一声声仿佛餍足的喘息。

「Kit~」

男人低沉的嗓音温柔地呼唤着自己的名字，仿佛在吟唱着一首神曲。

Singto用手指探索昏暗隐秘的缝隙，在人类瞳孔无法辨识的暗色中触到了那柔嫩深处溢出的粘稠。

他的Krist，湿透了。

只是玩弄着沁出汁液的皱褶就能感受到它一开一合的极致邀请。即使体温是异于人类的冰凉，但用手指戳进内里却是火热到滚烫的湿软肠肉。撑开内壁，在敏感的甬道里四处按压戳刺，不一会就发出咕啾咕啾的糜烂水声。

Krist用手紧紧勾着Singto脖子渴求着吻。

刚刚还勾引着四处作乱的Krist已经没办法分出多余的注意力把玩手心里的炙热。有三根属于人类的手指插在他的甬道里，一开始只是痛，但渐渐地入口就变得酥麻柔软，酸麻的快乐从臀缝中间爆裂开来。他喘着气攀着身上人的肩膀，目不转睛地盯着Singto的动作。

穿透过黑暗，Krist清楚的看见那在狭窄入口里翻搅的手指如何全数融进了身体里。拉出些距离，手指就被腻上红色光泽的液体包裹。

似血的红色原来也可以淫乱到如此地步。

「...啊...好涨……嗯唔Sing……」

Krist的神志被Singto的手指搅得愈发涣散，但偏偏眼睛亮得像有红色的星体碎在里面闪耀着勾人的光。凝视着这双眼，好似被鬼魅蛊惑一般。Singto猛地扯开身下那人的衣服，衣料撕裂的声音还在异样的空气中流转时，就忘情的抵着Krist圆润的肩将他彻底铺平在冰凉台面上。

过低的温度从背后的皮肤透进来，穿过皮肉钻进早已不再乘着血液流动的细胞中，生硬传达着冷的意义。

是冰、是雪、是霜，唤人清醒。

而Krist知道他的面前就是火焰。

Singto压下身子将Krist饱满的乳肉吮进口腔里舔舐，皮肤相互撵着。热量从他身上擦进胸前细嫩的皮肤里，灼烧着他的意志。然后他被Singto的火焰所包裹再被吞噬。

另一粒被冷落的乳头在Singto手上被玩捏扣弄。Krist在感受到牙齿啃咬时忍不住发出些惊呼，炙热的口腔弄得他胸口处痒痒的。

如同人类的婴儿在贪婪的吸取母乳。

Krist无意识的用手抚摸着Singto的肩，他难耐地扭了扭腰肢。Singto终于满足短暂的放开了自己被吮吸拉扯到红肿的乳粒，它被玩弄得嫣红又肿起，像是被抹上一层糖水的浆果。挺巧的立着炫耀自己淫靡的模样和那上头闪耀着别样的异彩。

Singto用滚烫的下体挤压住Krist的臀缝，蛮横的架起Krist彻底柔软了的身体。

他的整个身子翻转过来趴倒在被体温熨烫的温热的桌面上，Singto的手指嵌进他丰满的臀肉中，随着揉捏变换着形状，诱人又色情。流连向下捏着他白净的小腿，Singto把它拎起来架在自己的手臂上，软烂的缝隙被这个动作撕扯一张一合地抽动，里面甜蜜的汁液从狭小的入口里彼此拥挤，顺着大腿根向下蔓延出痕迹。

刚刚开始就越发的从身下感受到像蚂蚁啃食的酥麻，不满足的空虚感勒紧了脖子使人喘不上气来。

Singto的性器抵在那里摩擦而Krist早已被撩拨的恍惚而迷离。

他红着脸撅起屁股将滚烫的柱身夹在臀缝中模仿着交合的动作来回剐蹭着，遵循最原始的欲望摩擦着那个或许能让他变得更舒服的东西。

Singto隐忍着想要埋进深处的欲望，躲闪着Krist越发孟浪的动作让硬挺滑弄在臀缝中惩罚性翻搅。时而不小心没入一些将皱褶熨烫平整，感受Krist突然收紧时柔软的包裹和内里湿软的到极致的热情挽留。隔靴搔痒的动作终于是将Krist逼到绝路，细的好像轻易就能掰断的腰肢扭转过来伸手搂住Singto的侧脸，将臀肉下压直至粗粝的耻毛撞击在会阴迸发出欢愉，一声声的悲鸣被Singto吮吸着绵软的舌头尽数吞进身体里。

饥渴的缝隙被充分扩张到将Singto完全嵌进身体里，如猫叫一般的呻吟也在猛力的冲撞中被弄得支离破碎。Krist的双腿被大大的打开着，每次抽离都能卷起水红色的粘膜和水润的淫靡之音。Singto正在居高临下的姿势欣赏着身下与他一起沉溺爱欲的身体，Krist细微的颤抖带动起更加癫狂的情欲。

愈发难易忍耐。

被Singto全力顶撞在敏感的那处，小小的肉凸在他的摩擦下不断的澎湃起热潮，最后一点残存的意识也快要被吞没。

又一次，灼热的坚挺短暂的露出缀满猩红水光的全貌后消失在狭窄的洞口中，雪白的臀肉在顶撞间前后翻涌。快感积攒到即将攀过巅峰，Krist用力撑在桌上的双手从指甲根猛地长出尖锐细长的指甲，随着深入的晃动在桌面上留下一道道锋利的划痕。

光洁的额头上，混黑的山羊角带着血丝钻出皮肉在昏红的灯光下映照出上面细密粗糙的棱角。尾巴也从细嫩的尾椎中间破出，血痂黏连着细长的黑色尾巴，如藤蔓一般紧紧缠绕在Singto的身上撩拨本就兴奋立起的乳首。

「给我....Sing..给......啊！」

破开阻碍的肉刃毫不怜惜的冲撞到深处，Krist弓起身子承受这突如其来的进攻。泛着水光的舌头在微启的嘴巴溜出来，Krist仰着头回味着痛和快感共同破裂开的时刻。

宣泄出的欲望占据大脑，不思考过后的彷徨堕落在快感的笼罩。即便纵情过后有来自天神的硫磺与火耀的审判，如此也依旧无法停止对你的贪婪。

极致的顶峰，你将私自定义的浪漫灌进我的身，将我从头到尾从里往外破坏。

「你在想什么~」

难得在飘摇的间隙中，Singto轻抚着恶魔的犄角凑在耳边轻声的问。

墨黑的眼睛变为金黄色的猫瞳，藏于瞳仁深处的六芒星泛着诡异的光。Krist用食指勾住那细幼的银白项链用力一拽，十字架从脖颈上坠落砸在地板上融成了一滩玫瑰色的液体。

Krist伸出舌头爱怜的轻轻舔着身上摇晃之人的耳垂。

「…嗯啊……承认吧Sing...」

「........这个世界上并没有神」

我只懂在你的身体与言语里喘息和融化…

并永远忘记白昼与春天的模样

我只会在神那辽源与无望的黑夜中醒来…

禁不住惦记粘稠与空气的腥气

是诱惑，是毁灭，是欲望，是权利，是罪恶，是放纵，是仇恨，是堕落。

原来……

你才是我的地狱

++++++

雨水拍打不再求吻与轻颤迷醉的唇瓣

玫瑰落在不再起伏与兴奋发红的胸口

生死糜烂苟合

让我们在死去的玫瑰色的泡沫里永远纠缠

++++++

过分爱慕你

♥


End file.
